What Does It Mean
by xrocksx
Summary: Jade wonders and Cat enlightens her.


Disclaimer: don't own Victorious otherwise the writing room would be full of fanfiction writers.

This can be read as a stand alone but it's meant as a companion, sequel, whatever to My Valentine.

I didn't want to do any continuations to MV but this popped into my head and I really like the idea of little Cat and Jade.

I don't know.

* * *

><p>Jade and Cat played hopscotch on the blacktop by the monkey bars. Cat happily took aim to throw her rock at the chalk drawing until Jade started teasing a little boy. "Ew, you're gross!" she said and emphasized her point by scrunching up her nose in disgust.<p>

Cat straightened up and turned to look at them, having caught the reason Jade thought the boy was gross.

Jade turned when she heard Cat's shoes twisting and scratching the blacktop. She watched as the girl walked away, without a word, to the swing set. A little confused Jade followed her. She walked behind the swing ready to push Cat. But she wasn't able to as Cat got up from the seat and walked away, looking mad. Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't stupid. Clearly Cat was mad, seemingly at her. With a huff, she sat down on the swing Cat had just vacated. She wasn't about to go to her just to have Cat walk away again.

During class Jade sat feeling antsy in her chair. She had struck some luck this school year; she and Cat were in the same class. However, that's as far as her luck had taken her. Since the seating was done alphabetically Cat and Jade should have been sitting next to each other. But there was another girl whose last name succeeded Cat's. A Hispanic girl with the last name Vega. Jade immediately disliked her for getting in the way of her sitting next to Cat.

Jade shifted in her seat. As time passed she felt herself going from frustrated to annoyed. She had no idea what was wrong with Cat and she was tired of trying to figure it out. She was further annoyed by the fact that Cat's mood was directed at her. Finally the bell rang. Jade jumped from her seat and quickly packed her big wide rule notebook, crayons and pencil onto her Sesame Street backpack. She hung her backpack on her shoulders and hurried to walk out behind Cat. Once outside she grabbed Cat's wrist to halt her. She pulled her to the side so they wouldn't get run over by the eagerly departing children. She'd had enough of not knowing, she would find out right now. Cat turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" Jade asked, letting go of her wrist; her brow creased and face serious.

Cat briefly looked away then looked at Jade. She no longer looked mad but sad. "You were mean today," she answered, with an almost visible pout that was definitely audible in her voice.

Jade's brow creased further at Cat's words. "To that boy," she explained and walked away.

Jade remembered the little boy she had teased in the playground. She hurried her steps to catch up with Cat and walked next to her.

"I heard my brother and his friends talking about it. He said it was gross and sick," she explained.

"Well it's not," Cat said.

"It's not?" Jade wondered.

Cat shook her head firmly. That was enough for Jade. If Cat said it wasn't wrong then it wasn't. Period. "Oh," she said. "What does it mean?" she asked in all her childish innocence and curiosity.

Cat was quiet for a moment, thinking how to answer. Her mother had given her a long explanative answer that sounded complicated to Cat's young ears. She had fidgeted in place, Cat staring up at her inquisitively and expectantly, as she tried to explain in a way that wouldn't confuse the little girl or start a string of questions with answers a child couldn't fully comprehend. Finally Cat decided on a simple answer. "A boy that likes a boy and a girl that likes a girl," she said and smiled proudly at having answered the question and teaching Jade a new word.

Jade smiled and exclaimed, "Then I'm gay! Cause I like you."

Jade took Cat's hand and the girls walked out of school, hand in hand, smiling.


End file.
